


Missed you

by Evil_Ghost_Stories



Category: Gravity (2013), Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Big Bang, Billdip Festival, Billdip Week, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Gravity Falls Oregon, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Minor Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Returning to Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ghost_Stories/pseuds/Evil_Ghost_Stories
Summary: This was my first fanfic so I'm sorry it sucks :')





	Missed you

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic so I'm sorry it sucks :')

Narrator's P.O.V.

It was summer once again telling of the mystery twin's return it had been years since weirdmageddon no one never knew of how Dipper had grown to like Bill. When Bill had died Dipper couldn't help but feel sad? as much as Dipper denied it he grew to love the dorito.

Dipper's P.O.V.

It's been a while since Bill died 2 summers after weirdmageddon I found a statue that looked like Bill I made it my visiting spot kinda like a memorial for him. I know what you're thinking a memorial for a demon who nearly took over the world? the truth was I hung out with Bill before that to see if he would tell me the author (which I now know is my grunkle Ford.)

Flashback Begins

"You're a weird kid ya know that," Bill said as I searched through the book again "I mean who goes looking for things that could kill you, and that book is full of them" I smiled slightly "I know and it's amazing!" Bill looked surprised by this but just laughed it off "yeah, whatever kid..."

Flashback ends

I smiled remembering the memory as I made my way toward the statue in the woods it was still dark due to I didn't want Mabel to know of my visits to the statue she says I'm obsessed.

Flashback Begins

"Hahaha surprised you didn't get killed" Bill laugh as I told him the story about the time I found a giant tooth by the lake and nearly got eaten by the monster that left it. "Hey, the kid comes with me I wanna show you something" I hesitated but followed him he lead me into a clearing into the woods "there's something I've been working on."

I watched as he snapped his fingers a boy with blonde hair with black on the sides replaced Bill's form he wore a yellow suit. With a top hat an inch above his head and held a cane this thing I noticed most was he looked my age"

Flashback ends

He had told me it was a body he made himself I sigh as I sat in front the statue of Bill his hand sticking out I missed Bill truly I did I stood up and hesitated to take the stone hand. I had never done this before because I guess I was scared of the result, guess my curiosity got the best of me tonight I slowly wrapped my fingers around it as I grabbed the hand.

Nothing happened, at first, my hand was stuck as I tried to pull it away and the statue shook and glowed before exploding I fell back and looked where the statue once was. Someone stood in place of the statue as the smoke cleared I it was Bill "hey Pinetree, did you miss me, admit it you missed me."

"Bill..."

"Pinetree?"

I nearly tackled him to the ground as I hugged him "wow didn't think you would miss me this much" upon closer inspection Bill was in his human form. His eyes beautiful a gold, small freckles decorated his face then I couldn't help myself and pulled him into a long wanted kiss.

He seemed taken back but soon kissed back we had to pull anyway due to me having to breathe "wow...you really must've missed me huh Pinetree?~." I smiled, a real smile for the first time in a while I was content I had Bill back and I wasn't going to let him go this time.


End file.
